onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hard Knock Days
"Hard Knock Days" is the 18th opening for One Piece and the fourth opening of the second half of the series. Opening Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol to punch out of a Marine Base. It is followed by the individual shots of the Straw Hats and followed by a full shot of them altogether with Luffy sporting their Jolly Roger. Luffy cheers as his crew then run and jump off a cliff to the Thousand Sunny. The ship sails on the background as the title logo comes up. The next scene is an overhead shot of a island, then to the Sunny which is sailing near the island. A seagull flies by the mast, passing where Luffy sits on the top of the crow's nest before flying off into the sky. The Straw Hats then are seen shopping at a marketplace, followed by a scene on the deck of the Sunny where Usopp is "singing" as Brook plays music while Luffy and Chopper laugh and Robin is watching over them. Luffy is looking out at sea on the railing while Chopper examines a Log Pose, Nami looks over a map and Zoro doing exercise on the upper railing. Just as Nami points something out, Sanji exits out of the kitchen with food. The Straw Hats then eat altogether in the galley. Luffy then eats some meat while running across a rocky surface. The background dims as he is running with a spotlight placed above him as images of Corrida Colosseum gladiators scroll by in the background. Luffy continues eating while running toward the Royal Plateau. A shot of Bartolomeo using his Bari Bari no Mi powers, followed by Cavendish slicing giant toy soldiers briefly transforming into Hakuba as Luffy runs by. The next shot comes several almost-shadowed figures of Marines walking led by Sakazuki, then Blackbeard using his Yami Yami no Mi powers. An explosion then knocks Luffy back but regains himself and continues charging forward. Luffy runs to the Sunny which is flying in the air at the moment. His crew waves and smiles him. Luffy stretches his arms to them to which they grab it and fling him past the ship over an island. Were then shown the Straw Hat doing a few attacks: Luffy does a few Gear Second attacks, then Zoro demonstrating his swordsmanship, Sanji using Diable Jambe, Nami performing Thunderbolt Tempo using her Sorcery Clima-Tact, Usopp riding on an Impact Wolf while firing a Pop Green that turns into vines which carry Robin, Robin using her Hana Hana no Mi powers to sprout wings and takes off into the air while making a string of limbs to which Brook runs along them, Brook performing a Soul Solid attack but is interrupted by Franky who swings by firing his Weapons Left and a Radical Beam and finally, Chopper charges in using his Heavy Point and then to Monster Point before the rest of the crew form a circle in front of him. The Straw Hats are then seen running alongside their allies from the Dressrosa Arc, including Kyros, Riku Dold III, Trafalgar Law, the Corrida Colosseum gladiators and the Tontatta dwarves). In the background, allies from previous storyarcs can also be seen, including Jinbe, Boa Hancock, Shirahoshi, Emporio Ivankov, Keimi, Kureha, Dalton, Vivi, Kokoro and Chimney. In the next shot, Sabo uses his Mera Mera no Mi powers with Ace in the background, Senor Pink fighting Franky with Kyuin and Senor's fangirls falling in love and some of the dwarves (Wicca, Cotton, Inhel, Bomba and Flapper) cheering for Franky, Zoro fighting Pica, then Rebecca, Robin and Kyros on Flower Hill, Usopp using Super Grow Up, Kin'emon along with Kanjuro who is using his drawing powers and Corazon together with the young Law. Law and Luffy then run towards the screen and the latter continues to fighting Doflamingo. Afterwards, the Sunny is slowly sailing with the Straw Hats having a picnic on the deck. Luffy then puts on his straw hat and smiles. In the last scene, the crew poses with a map of the world in the background. Lyrics TV Size Version Fight butsukatte hamukatte sore ga boku tachi no Hard Knock Days heibon na mainichi ja kawaki iyasenai Here We Go itsudatte nigenaide kazeatari tsuyoku ikiteyukou gooru mada tooku susumubeki Hard Knock Days Let's do it again sou doredake, Baby tachiagareba My Dream Come True towareru kakugo no tsuyosa tamesareteru youna Everyday Hey Let's Go iiwake de chiisaku matomaru ki nakute Hey Let's Go tobidashita sekai wa araburu noo ruuru karaburi no sukima ni sematteta genjitsu kauntaa yousha naku Beat Me Hit Me mata taoretemo Oh Mou ichido tachiagari mae wo mita mono dake ga saigo ni warau nosa Only Winner (We gotta go todoku made Glory Road) Fight butsukatte hamukatte sore ga boku tachi no Hard Knock Days heibon na mainichi ja kawaki iyasenai Here We Go istudatte nigenaide kazeatari tsuyoku ikiteyukou gooru mada tooku susumubeki michi Fight kechirashite tsuyogatte sore ga boku tachi no Hard Knock Days bunan na sentaku? sonnano aru wake nai Here We Go itsudatte saikou de atosaki nante kangaezu ni yukou negai wo tabanete susumubeki Hard Knock Days hikari no saki Make My Day Trivia *This opening shows the faces of Corazon, Kanjuro and Kyuin before their actual introduction. References Site Navigation Category:One Piece Openings